


Here 'Til the End (With You)

by Windlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Honestly won't build up much speed, Modified Norse Mythology, Romance will be a long time coming, Slow-paced, Tag As I Go, This one may take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windlight/pseuds/Windlight
Summary: Looking at the end of the world means redefining the ties that bind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been floating around in my noggin for quite a while now, so I'm really hoping you enjoy it. I'll warn you, it'll be slow-going. The first 9 chapters were first featured in 'This is Home' so if you're wondering where you may have read them before...

Frigga stood at the foot of her bed and watched her husband draw his travelling cloak about his broad shoulders. Immediately, his shoulders began to shrink and his back stooped forward, shortening his height. When he turned towards her, it wasn't the face of her beloved that she saw but that of a wizened, old man whose wrinkle-lined face spoke of a hard, long life.

"Do I pass inspection, wife?"

He shuffled forward in order to smile up at her with an almost toothless grin, chuckling lightly when her nose wrinkled in dislike.

"You will do, husband. You will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try doing these in drabbles, double-drabbles and 500-word bits because, yes.
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	2. Chapter 2

Odin's now gnarled hands, encased in leathery skin, reached up to caress her face.

"You doubt my choice."

Frigga shook her head, bringing up a hand to cover one of his own, entwining her fingers with his.

"It is my choice as well. I am merely unable to put my fears to rest. I-I have been unable to see anything from the moment we decided to take this path."

Odin's face did not change at her revelation.

"Then you knew we would be going about this blindly?"

His silence told her all she needed to know.

"What of the Norns?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post summaries because these chapters are bite-sized.
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	3. Chapter 3

"They remain as tight-lipped about this matter as ever."

Frigga smiled knowingly, turning away from her husband to reach on the bed for an old, worn travelling sack that she put over his head so that it lay across his body and then handed him his wooden staff.

Odin reached around her and lay the staff back down. From under his cloak he pulled his crown and reverently placed it on her head. He held out a hand to summon his royal staff and gently placed it in her hands.

"Rule in my stead, wife. I would trust no other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a bit of a while before we get to the Darcy-ness of it all but hang in there and let me know what you think!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	4. Chapter 4

She met and held his intimate gaze, feeling bolstered by the quiet confidence he felt in her abilities.

"Return to me, husband. I would have nothing less."

Odin closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and as it ever was, Frigga felt it in her own chest. She also closed her eyes but instead of the expected darkness, an image of a newly born babe, a girl-child, came clearly to her Sight. She gasped in surprise. The Sight had not left her! Her eyes sprang open and Odin's expression as he beheld her was triumphant.

"You have Seen the way?"

"Y-yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for stopping by you guys! It really does mean a lot. ^_^
> 
> I'll try to make this a daily update thing, but can't promise that's what it'll be the entire time.
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	5. Chapter 5

Heimdall stood at his post, staring out across the Bifrost, waiting.

His far-seeing gaze beheld many things, places and people but his focus was ever for the safety of Asgard and the arrival of Ragnarok.

He heaved a great sigh. Far be it from him to claim wisdom to give council to the plans of his liege, but his heart was yet unsettled.

Heimdall understood what it was to bear up under the weight of a heavy fate. What would be, would be. He did not question his path, yet, it was possible his gaze had not taken everything in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Heimdall. It doesn't hurt at all that he's played by the yummy, ever lovely Idris Elba either.
> 
> Word Count: 100


	6. Chapter 6

"My Liege," Heimdall greeted, his strange golden gaze never straying from his duty, despite Odin's disguise. 

Odin's smiled wryly as he approached the gatekeeper. His observation was an apt description of the nature of one of his most loyal subjects.

"Be ready for my return, we must act with all haste. The time is now here for the child is soon to be born."

Silence met his words, revealing more of Heimdall's mind than a multitude of words would have done.

"I will not explain myself in this matter."

He watched Heimdall nod slightly.

"Not to one who already understands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole bunch of things to mention last chapter but as soon as I went to post, I completely forgot them all. Ah well.
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to update this particular series during weekdays and try to post my other ones on weekends. 
> 
> As always, thank you for stopping by and the kudos!
> 
> Word Count: 100


	7. Chapter 7

"Then again," Odin continued, "It would be a foolish thing to say we are of one mind, if all I have is your understanding."

He watched closely as Heimdall considered his response carefully.

"To be aware of the end of a matter as well as its beginning has not brought anyone to ruin."

Odin's eyes narrowed as he considered Heimdall's words.

"Many would do well to bear that in mind. It would discourage the arrogance that often accompanies immortality." Odin's grip tightened on his staff. "I will not fight my fate. You know well that I intend to fulfill it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shall try to make updating this a daily thing on weekdays but that may not be a constant thing. Anyway, let me know what you're thinking!
> 
> Word Count: 100


	8. Chapter 8

Heimdall's head shifted slightly to the left as he caught sight of the one they had been waiting for on Jotunheim.

"She has returned, my liege."

Without another word, Odin disappeared. Yet, he was not alone.

"My Lady."

"At ease, Heimdall. You know that I am not here in an official capacity."

He swung his gaze her way and lowered his head in respect before resuming his stance. He listened to her steps draw nearer and did not so much as twitch when she laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Can you see him? My husband, I mean?"

"Aye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances a little jig* Thank you muchly for continuing to read and for your kudos!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	9. Chapter 9

Thus physically connected, and sharing a gift for ForeSight, it was possible for Frigga to share her visions with Heimdall and he with her.

She caught a quick glimpse of her husband hobbling through a thick forest, heading determinedly into the darkness. She released the breath she had been holding.

"May I show you something in return?" She ventured. Heimdall nodded.

She brought to mind the images she had recently been shown: A beast-man, manufactured for war, a young girl, recently orphaned and a newborn girl-child, already caught up in the tides of a fate larger than them all.

"Midgard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my version of Jotunheim might be a bit more traditional than Marvel's icy version. I don't claim to be an expert at all but I'll do my best! Cue majestic, heroic sounding music. The type Captain America was born to...*wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	10. Chapter 10

Odin slowly made his way through the dark forest, mindful that his every move was being observed. Here in this Ironwood forest, he would tread lightly. It was the prudent choice. He was well aware of the current hierarchy and did not seek to upset it this night. Another time, perhaps.

Whispers and sibilant hisses were heard on every side just beyond the darkness that hid various creatures from view. The Ironwood was a thick forest, and because little light made it past the tree canopy down to the forest floor, it was home to many a creature that preferred the shadows.

He'd been heading eastward the moment he'd gained his bearings after being transported across the rainbow bridge to Jotunheim. It wouldn't be much longer now, he'd just started up the eighth hill. Odin had never before laid eyes on his destination, but had been told that he would recognize it upon sight.

There!

Reaching the crest of the last hill revealed a modest dwelling to his searching gaze. The front entrance was left unguarded, the warm glow from a hearth somewhere inside beckoned to him.

"Enter, Odin, son of Bestla. Your mother's blood bids me to welcome you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I have been reunited with my laptop and hopefully that will help things move along more quickly. Did you need to re-read the previous chapters as a refresher? I did...lol.
> 
> Word Count: 200 words


	11. Chapter 11

Warily stepping into the giantess' lair, Odin remained vigilant. The welcome his mother's blood afforded him did not mean it secured him any favour with Angrboda.

Her dwelling was surprisingly plain. Then again, it wouldn't be wrong to describe Aesir tastes as extravagant. He took in her abode but had yet to lay eyes on the giantess, herself.

“I receive your welcome with honour, Giantess Angrboda.”

“You give me honour, King of the Aesir, but I tire easily of your bothersome customs and long-winded speeches. Let us speak plainly to one another now.”

“Aye, Giantess.”

“What brings you here, Odin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	12. Chapter 12

Odin dared not err here. Any mother was dangerous when it came to defending her young. The Hag of the Ironwood would certainly prove the rule. He needed to determine whether he should be pressing his case or whether delicacy was required.

He gestured at the stone house around him. “Am I to stay in this illusion for much longer, Giantess?”

“Only for as long as it takes to determine your true purpose, Odin. Why come to me covered in the stench of a Midgardian?”

She could not see him. It mattered not, her other senses made up for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so much for updating on the regular. Life just won't permit it for the next while so I'll squeeze out as many as I can when I can. Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	13. Chapter 13

He inclined his head, acknowledging her observation.

“It is for the journey I face after I am finished here.”

There was a beat of silence and then a long, low growl vibrated through the air around him, echoing in his ears as if he were in a closed space.

The sheer amount of magic that rolled out with the Giantess' command could be felt in Odin's bones. Yet, he kept his stance secure and his face impassive. It would not do to display any weakness at this point.

Around him, the illusion wavered and disappeared to reveal Angrboda's true lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100 words


	14. Chapter 14

Odin looked about him, taking in the sheer size of the entrance of the cave that housed Angrboda and her clan. It was impressive indeed and no less than what he had expected.

His curiousity towards the full extent of her lair was piqued, though he would have to satisfy that urge at another time. 

Wolves, no smaller than horses, circled around him warily. Angrboda's clan, no doubt. None were so discourteous as to snap at his heels, but several looked as if they wanted to do so. Odin met their gazes directly, not looking away.

“Escort him to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100 words


	15. Chapter 15

A thick fog rose around him dampening his senses, as he suspected it was meant to do, until he could not see his hand before his face.

A wet nose nudged his hand gently, lifting it while a warm body covered in fur slid under it, stopping when his hand rested at the base of the wolf's neck. Odin patted it lightly to show he understood. His guide moved forward and Odin followed blindly.

They moved at a steady pace, travelling for a little while, which was time Odin took to gather his words for Angrboda and for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100 words


	16. Chapter 16

Odin was led into a large pit cave devoid of the magical fog that dissipated the further he moved into the room. There was no moon but the light from the stars overhead dimly illuminated the cave and his guide, a massive grey wolf. 

His guide stepped away from Odin's reach and inclined its great, shaggy head towards the figure seated on a throne that was situated in the shadows just beyond the area of the cave lit by the night sky.

He studied Angrboda's figure only glancing away when movement to her left caught his eye.

It was Fenrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Fenrir makes his entrance! W00t. We're finally getting somewhere. Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	17. Chapter 17

The monstrous wolf, as black as the train of the goddess Nótt's gown, stood up to his full height while Odin looked on silently. Fenrir was easily larger than any wolf he'd seen this night and could possibly even become larger than his mother in her wolf-form. The pup would become a force to reckon with in future, but Odin did not need to face him tonight.

“You've grown, pup.”

Fenrir let loose a small huff of amusement, as Angrboda stood from her throne to place a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

“He is quickly leaving childhood, I fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo...life is so crazy, I couldn't remember whether I posted yesterday or not. Anyway, maybe if I don't think about posting daily, I'll do it?
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	18. Chapter 18

Odin immediately recognized the wistfulness threading through Angrboda's statement. His sons had indeed put him through the growing pains fathers must experience.

“Aye, it is as it must be,” he responded carefully.

Mother and son exchanged a quick glance before moving as one towards Odin, stepping into the light as they did so.

Angrboda was still a striking woman by Asgardian standards, despite her blue skin and red eyes, and perhaps it was exactly that which made her hideous to the Jotnar.

Fenrir, possessed his mother's dark hair, but his eyes glowed with an inner fire that called to Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra chapter, in case I skipped a day. Any thoughts?
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


	19. Chapter 19

“His sire...?” Odin inquired.

Angrboda's back stiffened but the hand on her son remained gentle.

“Is your son Loki, for all intents and purposes.”

Odin nodded slowly before turning his attention towards Fenrir.

“We are to be mortal enemies, pup. What do you think of this arrangement?”

Fenrir yawned loud and long, displaying all of his wickedly sharp teeth before stretching his massive jaw several times.

“Hmm, point taken.”

Angrboda shook her head and sighed gustily.

“You are not here to waste our time, Odin. Tell me of your intentions. No one will bother us here, you may speak freely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So I just saw the trailer for Logan and while I am not moving in that exact same direction, the plans I have in mind for this story are somewhat similar in some aspects and here I thought I was being brilliantly original. My lesson of the day? Stay humble because somebody else did it first. :P
> 
> Word Count: 100 words


End file.
